Plac zabaw życia
by Binia
Summary: HP/SS Harry rozmawia z Severusem na placu zabaw. Co z tego wyniknie? Tłumaczenie.


Tytuł oryginału: Spielplatz des Lebens  
Autor: Djap  
Zgoda: jest i to jakże entuzjastyczna  
Tłumacz: Binia  
Beta: Mangelee  
Ostrzeżenia: brak, poza tym, że jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie.

Tekst ten jest trochę specyficzny, ale mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu, gdyż sama mam do niego pewien sentyment. Wszelkie błędy są moją winą.

Z dedykacją dla Mangelee, która bardzo mi pomogła z tym tekstem. Gdyby nie ona, prawdopodobnie nigdy bym tego tłumaczenia nie opublikowała.

**Plac zabaw życia**

Plac zabaw na przedmieściach Londynu, w pobliżu Privet Drive. Osoba w okularach i długiej, czarnej szacie siedzi na prawej huśtawce. Sprawia wrażenie smutnej. Przez cały czas patrzy niewzruszonym wzorkiem w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce oraz głęboko nad czymś rozmyśla.

Pozostała część placu zabaw – huśtawka po lewej, zjeżdżalnia i piaskownica – jest pusta. Jest słoneczny dzień, oprócz śpiewu ptaków nie słychać nic. Świat wydaje się być w porządku.

Na placu pojawia się nowa osoba, również ubrana w czarną pelerynę. Pod warstwami materiału chowa się wysoka, chuda postać, której wyglądu nie można określić inaczej niż imponujący.

Spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny pada na wyraźnie młodszą postać. W tym momencie można usłyszeć westchnienie. Osoba w okularach przerywa milczenie:

H: (zirytowany, szorstko) Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

S: (spokojnie) Nie.

H: (ciszej) Proszę!

S: Wtedy wcale nie będzie lepiej.

H: Skąd wiesz?

S: Dopiero przed dwoma tygodniami zdecydowałeś się zaufać moim słowom - mimo wszystkich przeszkód. Czy to już koniec? (unosi brew)

H: W tym momencie mogę być pewien jedynie tego, że wtedy obaj mieliśmy ten sam cel - chcieliśmy GO zabić.

S: (pytająco, wyraźnie zdziwiony) A teraz nasze cele różnią się od siebie?

H: (oskarżycielsko) Nigdy dobrowolnie byś ze mną nie współpracował, gdyby Dumbledore nie zmusił Cię do tego. Nienawidzisz mnie, jaki wspólny cel moglibyśmy mieć?

S: (zdecydowanie) Odbudowę społeczeństwa czarodziejów po wojnie, na przykład.

H: (zły) Pomijając, że mam wątpliwości czy CIEBIE to interesuje, dlaczego MNIE powinno obchodzić?

S: (unosząc brew) A dlaczego nie?

H: (rozgoryczony) Teraz, gdy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nareszcie spełnił oczekiwania i GO zabił? Myślę, że poświęciłem moją wolność aż nadto.

S: (z namysłem, powoli, ostrożnie) Ja … rozumiem.

H: (zły) Nie! Nikt nie rozumie, ty też nie. Nie został już nikt, kto by mnie rozumiał.

S: Pan Weasley i panna Granger oddali za ciebie życie bez wahania, a ty chcesz odwdzięczyć się im w taki sposób? Odwracając się od wszystkich, dla których coś znaczysz?

H: Nic dla nikogo nie znaczę. Dla ludzi liczy się tylko Złoty Chłopiec, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Nikogo nie obchodzi to, czego chcę. Nie mówiąc już o tym jaki naprawdę jestem albo jak się czuję.

S: (spokojnie) Czujesz się winny, ponieważ musiałeś zabić i zabiłeś. I teraz nienawidzisz wszystkich, ponieważ zmusili Cię do tego.

Niezręczna cisza zapada pomiędzy mężczyznami siedzącymi na huśtawkach. Przez całą rozmowę żaden z nich nie patrzy na drugiego, zamiast tego spoglądają w przeciwne strony.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy młodszy ponowie się odzywa, zakłócając dominujący do tej pory śpiew ptaków.

H: (markotnie) To… bardzo boli…

S: (cicho) To zawsze boli.

H: Ale ja chciałbym wreszcie zapomnieć i już nigdy sobie nie przypomnieć.

S: Wydawałoby się, że powinieneś już się nauczyć, iż w twoim życiu nic nie jest proste. Lamentowanie… nic ci nie pomoże.

H: (rozpaczliwie) Wiem to, do cholery! Ale czuję się po prostu niesamowicie bezradny… i…

S: Samotny?

H: (po krótkiej chwili) Tak.

S: Czujesz się tak tylko dlatego, że nie dopuszczasz do siebie nikogo. Nie pozwalasz, żeby ktokolwiek był przy tobie, ponieważ lękasz się, że mógłby cię zranić.

H: (znowu zły): I akurat ty jesteś WŁAŚCIWĄ osobą, żeby mi powiedzieć, że takie zachowanie jest nieodpowiednie? Który z nas nikogo do siebie nie dopuszcza? I przez tyle lat…

S: (obojętnie) A jeżeli jest to próba zapobiegnięcia, byś nie skończył tak jak ja?

H: Czyli TY jesteś osobą, której powinienem zaufać i otworzyć swoje serce, czy co?

S: (z rezygnacją) Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie!

H: (krzyżując ręce) Wyjaśnij mi to.

S: (niepewnie) Ja… powinienem być już martwy. Zasługiwałem na śmierć… już bardzo dawno temu

H: I co z tego?

S: (unosząc brwi, sarkastycznie) No tak, po co podlizywać się staremu, cynicznemu i oślizgłemu mistrzowi eliksirów? Po co mu mówić, że NIE załużył na śmierć, bez względu na to, jakie zbrodnie popełnił?

H: (uporczywie milczy podnosząc brew)

S: (niewzruszony podejmuje wątek) W każdym razie… nadal żyję i mogę odpokutować chociaż część grzechów. I… co dziwne i zupełnie nietypowe dla mnie… odczuwam potrzebę naprawienia niektórych błędów.

H: (sarkastycznie) Ty i skrucha? Nigdy bym o tym nie pomyślał, że dożyję tego dnia. Jestem wielce uradowany!

S: (ignorując wyrzut) Ja… nie zachowywałem się wobec ciebie fair

H: (piekielnie sarkastycznie) Czyżby?

S: Niesłusznie, bo na podstawie słabego pretekstu, oceniłem cię po błędach twojego ojca. I… ja… chciałbym (głębokie westchnięcie) szczerze cię za to przeprosić.

Jak w zwolnionym tempie huśtawka przechyla się, a młodszy mężczyna z hukiem upada w piasek.

H: (zszokowany) Że co, proszę?

S: Nie będę tego powtarzać dla tak denerwującego bachora jak ty.

H: (rozdrażniony): A teraz sądzisz, że tak po prostu ci przebaczę i odtąd wszystko będzie okej?

S: (rzeczowo) Nie, mam tylko nadzieję, że pewien Gryfon da drugą szansę pewnemu Ślizgonowi.

H: (beznamiętnie) Dlaczego to jest dla ciebie tak ważne?

S: (wydymając wargi) Wstań wreszcie. Założę się, że rozhuśtam się wyżej niż ty!

Starszy zaczyna się delikatnie huśtać. Druga postać przygląda mu się w osłupieniu i rozdrażnieniu. Kiedy huśtawka buja się już całkiem mocno, młodszy pyta:

H: O co mamy się w ogóle zakładać?

S: (z namysłem, potem zdecydowany) Jeśli wygrasz, dam ci święty spokój i natychmiast zniknę, jeśli chcesz – nawet na zawsze. A jeśli ja wygram, to spełnisz jedno moje małe życzenie.

H: (sceptycznie) Jakie życzenie?

S: Nic złego czy krzywdzącego. Sądzę, że masz już dość swojego dotychczasowego życia, nieprawdaż? Co się zaś tyczy życzenia... będziesz musiał dać się zaskoczyć.

H: (niepewnie) Czego chcesz?

S: (zarozumiale) Tak bardzo boisz się przegrać ze starym człowiekiem?

Człowiek w okularach podnosi się i demonstracyjnie otrzepuje z piasku, zanim siada na huśtawce i zaczyna się kołysać.

Obaj przeciwnicy wdali się w zażartą walkę. Wkrótce młodszy musiał przyznać się do porażki, ponieważ temu drugiemu udało się wykonać na huśtawce pełen obrót.

Parskając i sapiąc, upadli z powrotem w piasek.

H: (sapiąc) Gdzie się tego, do cholery, nauczyłeś?

S: (ironicznie) Może nie uwierzysz, ale ja także byłem kiedyś młody.

H: (zdecydowanie) Ale ty przecież okropnie wyglądasz na miotle! Skąd więc ta równowaga? Poza tym huśtawka to mugolska zabawka.

S: Kiedy byłem jeszcze całkiem mały, mieszkaliśmy w domku znajdującym się w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Wolałem spędzać w domu jak najmniej czasu, więc często bywałem na sąsiadującym placu zabaw. Na huśtawce, bo to… to było jedyne co mogłem robić sam. Pozostałe dzieci nigdy nie bawiły się ze mną z własnej woli... w końcu nawet przestałem je zaczepiać – aż do dzisiaj. Jeszcze nigdy nie huśtałem się z kimś na wyścigi.

H: To… przyniosło mi ulgę i… nawet sprawiało przyjemność.

S: Tak… to tak samo jak mnie. Powiedz, czy bawiłeś się tu już wcześniej?

H: Tak, czasami, kiedy Dudley i jego banda nie mogli mnie złapać. (smutniejąc) A teraz... już nigdy nie będą mnie ścigać.

S: (poważnie zaskoczony): Nie przypuszczałem, że tutaj przychodzisz lub że ich żałujesz. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, to cały czas źle cię traktowali. Zawsze myślałem, że musisz ich nienawidzić - przecież tak wzbraniałeś się przed wracaniem tu na wakacje.

H: Długo wierzyłem, że powinienem ich nienawidzić. Ale tak naprawdę, to obecnie mi ich szkoda. Oczywiście byli dla mnie źli, ale tylko dlatego, że bardzo się mnie bali. Przerażało ich wszystko, co nie jest normalne i dziś sądzę, że była to godna pożałowania egzystencja. Jednak nie powinni byli zginąć z jego ręki. A później, po śmierci Syriusza, Rona i Hermiony, byli jedyną rodziną, jaka mi jeszcze została. Wprawdzie marną, ale jednak rodziną.

S: (myśli) To… uczucie… nie jest mi całkowicie obce. W młodości wierzyłem, że Śmierciożercy mogą zostać moją rodziną – i zbłądziłem. Uświadomiłem to sobie, gdy było już dla mnie za późno, ale istnieją jeszcze inni ludzie, którzy mogą być twoją rodziną, nawet jeśli będą oni ostatnimi osobami, po których można by się tego spodziewać. Nigdy nie jest za późno na nową rodzinę, Harry.

H: (zaniepokojony zmianą tematu) O co zatem chodzi, czego ode mnie chcesz?

S: (nagle smutniejąc) Zapomnij o tym… to… to tylko zabawa.

H: (wyzywająco) Zakład to zakład. A długi za zakład są długami honorowymi.

S: (ulegając) Czy chcesz spełnić moje życzenie czy nie, mimo najlepszych chęci nie mogę cię potępiać. Głupio było z mojej strony w ogóle to zaczynać.

H: (pewnie) Powiedziałeś, że to nie będzie nic złego. Więc spokojnie możesz mi to powiedzieć. Przecież nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie próbował tego z ciebie wyciągnąć.

S: (wzdycha) W porządku! Powiedz "Gryfoni są głupi i dużo bardziej wolałbym być Ślizgonem"!

H: (głośno i wyraźnie) Gryfoni są głupi i dużo bardziej wolałbym być Ślizgonem.

Młodszy z nich opiera się najpierw na łokciach, następnie pochyla się w stronę tego drugiego i całym ciałem przygniata go mocno do ziemi.

H: A teraz powiedz mi czego naprawdę ode mnie chcesz!

S: (cicho) Pocałuj mnie.

Starszy z nich obdarza młodszego świdrującym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna w okularach podnosi się i wyciąga rękę, by pomóc wstać drugiemu. Ten niepewnie akceptuje pomoc. Zapada nieprzyjemna cisza. Po chwili:

H: Mówisz poważnie?

S: (gorzko) Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym teraz żartować? Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej żartowałem?

H: (zamyślony) Ty ... masz rację, nie potrafię… tego zrobić.

Starszy mężczyzna odwraca się plecami i przygotowuje się do opuszczenia placu bez żadnego słowa. Zapobiega temu pewny chwyt na jego ramieniu. Severus jest zaskoczony.

H: (nagle uśmiecha się nieśmiało) … jeszcze nie, przynajmniej na razie.

S: (z niedowierzaniem) Naprawdę chcesz mi dać szansę? Nie chcesz… (niepewnie) nie chcesz mnie ośmieszyć?

H: (poważnie) Nie, ja również nie żartowałem. Mówię poważnie. Chodź, pozwól nam stąd w końcu zniknąć i zobaczyć jak się do mnie zalecasz.

S: (unosząc brwi) Zalecać się? Do ciebie… tak, jasne. ( sarkastycznie) A o czym śnisz nocami?

H: (zuchwale) Zapewne wkrótce o tobie. Chodźmy stąd wreszcie…

Mężczyzna w okularach łapie drugiego za rękę i razem znikają z cichym pyknięciem. Sekundę później na placu nie ma nikogo. Ptaki śpiewają, słońce świeci, a huśtawki kołyszą się lekko na wietrze.

KONIEC


End file.
